


a holiday on holiday

by Dresupi



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Foggy Nelson, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Hawaii, Holidays, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Non-Explicit, Romance, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Sexual Content, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: When Foggy said they were getting out of the city, Darcy hadn’t expected to end up in Hawaii.But her boyfriend is kind of the awesomest boyfriend of ever, so she's not really surprised.OR:The one where they spend a seasonal sort of holiday on a vacation sort of holiday.





	a holiday on holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatrinaSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/gifts).



> December 17 - Non-traditional holiday celebration
> 
> Thank you to thestanceyg for beta-reading this one! <3

When Foggy said they were getting out of the city, Darcy hadn’t expected to end up in Hawaii.  

Honestly, she was expecting it to all be some elaborate joke.  Like they weren’t actually stepping out of the airport and into balmy seventy degree weather, a gentle island breeze ruffling her hair as she slipped her hand into Foggy’s outstretched one.  

“Is this even real?” she asked, keeping in step with him as they walked to the car rental kiosk.  

“Yeah?  Why wouldn't it be?” he grinned back at her.  “You said you hated the snow.  You said you hated the cold and the wet and the bullshit in New York…”  He looked around.  “No snow, no cold, some wet, but I mean, we don’t have to go in the ocean if you don’t want to… and definitely no bullshit.”  

“And no super heroes fucking up my R.E.M cycle.”  

He laughed.  “Definitely none of that.”  

“That’s not to say  _ you _ can’t fuck up my R.E.M cycle.”  

“Good to know…” He squeezed her hand.  

“You know how to make it worth my while.”  

He shrugged.  “I try… also, if I can say this?  I’m glad those super heros you work with don’t know how to make it worth your while.  Not sure I could compete with Captain America.”

Darcy grinned and moved closer to him, smooshing herself against his side.  “Foggy, you are pretty much the best guy ever made, and that’s including super-serum’d super soldiers and the vigilantes of Hell’s Kitchen…”  She nuzzled against his neck and giggled when he turned and captured her lips.  

“Yeah, but Jessica Jones could get it, right?” he teased.  

“Dude, you  _ know _ Jessica Jones could get it.  She’s the only person in the world I’d leave you for.”  

“I think I’m pretty safe then, she’s not looking for a relationship right now.”  

Darcy grinned and kissed him again.  

And then it was their turn in line, so he stepped up to rent their car.  

She was expecting some sedan.  Something sensible and economical.  And then lo and behold, a second surprise appeared as they walked up to one of the luxury convertibles. She kind of wanted to kiss him  _ more _ . Or  _ more than  _ kiss him.  

Because cruising around the island with the top down was pretty much the best thing ever.

Even if it was just on the way to their hotel.  There would be more time for top-down cruising.  They were staying for two weeks.  

There was a tiny faux-fir tree in their hotel room.  Just the tiniest of trees on top of the table, complete with blinking lights and decorations and Darcy wasn’t really looking to inspect the room right then, but she couldn’t help but notice it as they entered the room.  

Of course, she was too busy pulling Foggy into the bedroom and onto the king sized bed to notice anything that wasn’t blinking.  

“Don’t you want to get unpacked first?” he asked, grinning as they crawled up to the top where the pillows were.  

It was a chore to kick the comforter off after they were already on top of it, but it gave Darcy a chance to get on top, which was where she wanted to be.  

“You are the best boyfriend of  _ ever _ ,” she stated, reaching for the buttons on his shirt.  “This is the best non-religious holiday of  _ ever _ and it hasn’t even  _ technically _ started yet… and I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you… ” 

“Well, you’re the best girlfriend who ever lived, and this isn’t even half of it…” he replied, smirking up at her as she popped open the button on his pants.  

“There’s more?  You bring me to Hawaii for the holidays and then you tell me there’s more?  What else could there be, Foggy?”  

He was biting his bottom lip to keep from smiling too wide.  He reached into his pocket and produced a box.  A small box.  A small velvet box and her heart leapt into her throat when she realized what was happening. 

“You are  _ not _ …” she started.  

“Darcy Lewis…”  

“I am straddling you on a bed, Franklin.”  

“Will you please, make me the happiest man in the world…”  

“I was undressing you not thirty seconds ago…”  

“And marry me?”  

She swallowed thickly before rambling off just one last question.  “You know I was kidding about me leaving you for Jessica Jones, right?”  

He chuckled and nodded. “Yes, I know.”  

“Then yes.  YES…” She took the box, snapping it open and gasping at the ring inside.  “Oh my gosh.  Foggy… you didn’t…”  

Set in the center was a beautiful aquamarine stone.  Not a diamond in sight.  

“You said you hated diamonds.  The salesman at the store hated  _ me _ , because… you know… three months salary is a lot and that thing barely cost a week’s.  But my travel agent LOVED me because I used the rest of it to book this vacation… you  _ said _ you’d rather have a long luxurious engagement trip than a fake ring with fake value.”  

She beamed down at him. “And that’s why I love you.  Can we also have a civil ceremony rather than siphon more of our hard-earned cash into the trap that is the wedding industry?”  

“Of course! I wouldn’t have it any other way!”  Foggy replied, pushing up to kiss her.  “Happy Holidays, Darcy.”  

“Happy Holidays, Foggy…” she murmured, her hand sneaking back down between them.  “Now where was I?”  

“About to thank me for the trip, but now you can do it as my fiancée, soooo… ”  

She grinned hard and reached down to encircle him with her hand.  “Let’s see how well I do this as a fiancée… let you try it before you buy it?”

He reached for her hands, flipping her seamlessly onto her back and promptly sucking a mark on her neck. He released her with a pop. “Darce… no one could own you if they tried…but I’m so happy you let me hang around…”  

“Letting you hang around  _ indefinitely _ … figure that’s pretty much the dream, right?”  

He kissed his way down her throat.  “We can rescue four or five dogs and do photoshoots with them in our extra large apartment…”  

“Send those to my mom when she starts hinting about babies.”  

He laughed, his fingers toying with the buttons on the front of her sweater.  “I think  _ that’s _ the dream… growing old with our dog children…”  

“Our fur babies…”  

She reached for his hands and he ran his thumb over her ring finger, where the ring was currently situated.  “I love you, Foggy.”  

“Love you too.”  

**Author's Note:**

> All the hearts to you guys! Leave me some lovey-doveys in the comments! :D


End file.
